


A Comforting Asshole

by percieux



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, One Ear Deaf, Somewhat graphic, Teasing, deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percieux/pseuds/percieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my oc is recalling the time when she had to hide under the pile of bodies with Anya and Clarke. She has a nightmare, and Bellamy is there. Yay, corny time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comforting Asshole

One body.

Thump.

Another body.

Thump.

Another.

Thump.

The smell was sliding into her nose, slowing making its way to her head and threatening a migraine to grow. It was sickening. She felt like vomiting, her insides churning with disgust. She needed to stay quiet.

Thump.

She was going crazy. She knew it. The force of the bodies pressing down on her. The moans echoing in her ears.

Thump.

God, did she hate that hearing aid right now.

Thump.

They were alive. Right now. Alive. Blood pouring slowly from their bodies pilled up on her, inking her clothes. Sweat trickled down her neck, she had never knew true terror until now.

Thump

She looked at Clarke, who gave her somewhat of a reassuring smile. It did not reassure her at all.

Thump

She needed to move. She needed to get out. She needed to escape. Now. NOW

She started to squirm, pushing the bodies out of the way. She needed to leave. She needed air. She needed...The reapers saw her. They saw how she tried to run away. They followed her. She kept running, screaming away.

Someone was calling for her. Calling her name. She looked back, no one was there except for the reapers.

She looked forward again, and saw other reapers closing in on her. Her eyes grew wide, her heart beat harder, her lungs took in less air. She turned, but met again with reapers. There was no way to run. She heard her name. She frantically tried to find who was calling her. But no one was there. Only the reapers. They grabbed her. And pulled her down. They all started to bite her. Clawing at her skin. Ripping pieces out. Briar screamed in agony, yelling for someone to help her. No one came. Except that voice...

"BRIAR WAKE UP!!!!" Bellamy yelled, shaking her violently.

She gasped, feeling his grip tightly on her arms.

"Briar..." His voice softened, "Briar, it's me. You're ok now. I got you. It's ok."

She sighed, closed her eyes. She felt her left ear up and down, concluding that there was no hearing aid after all. No wonder Bellamy yelled so loud...

"I know it's you, dumbass." Her croaky voice full of fear and drems managed, sitting up from the bed. "How the hell did you get in my tent? Why the hell are you here?"

"Well, tents don't really have locks on them." He replied earning a rolling of eyes from Briar, "And I heard you screaming, had to check up on you..."

"Yeah well, it's only a nightmare. Well, more like a memory. But ykno, still a nightmare."

A small pause.

"Want to talk about it?" He offered.

"What makes you think I'd like to talk about my nightmares with you ?" Briar scoffed. They were still at the teasing thing, right? "Besides, an asshole once said to 'Slay your demons when you're awake, they wont be there to get you when you sleep.'"

"You're quoting me?" He smirked amused.

"Don't be so touched, Your Highness, it's something I do with basically everyone."

He chuckled, looking back at Briar. "Seriously...you okay?"

"Well, Your Highness, I don't think I can slay these demons." She mocked in a light playful tone. There were still at it...right?

"Reapers?"

"Yeah....Bell....the people were alive. They were alive, and there was nothing we could do. We had to leave them there. And I still remember the smell of them and the heat of their bodies and how sticky their blood was and I had that stupid hearing aid and I could hear everything so clearly and it was all moans and God, Bellamy, the people moaned so loudly and the reapers ate them alive. Alive. Who...why would someone do that? Why would anyone even feed them...." She fought some tears back, not wanting to go all weak in front of Bellamy.

"Hey....hey....hey...." He motioned his arms, and suddenly they were hugging. Hugging. Bellamy Blake and Briar Jackson were...hugging? It's almost as surprising of that kiss in the battle of the grounders. Briar had convinced herself it was all just Bellamy wanting to have a little action before dying in...well...action. But this? Briar could find no excuse for this. None, whatsoever. It was the most sincere hug she has had ever since her father.

"Bell..."

"Hmm?"

"You seriously need to take a bath, like, now."

"I could say the same thing for you, Sweetheart. Mind if you join me?"

"Shut up." She snapped, digging her face onto his shoulder in an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks. She was so going to kill him for that.


End file.
